


How we spend our peace

by creative_smtimes



Series: The 100 Post Canon Happy Fics [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: This is just me writing a few cute ideas I have about what they might be doing after they've kind of settled in. I've made this a new work instead of continuing on withTaim 'so na hash au 'so stedaunonandLittle Conversationsbecause I did a minor time jump and I might be exploring some ships in here that not everyone will agree with me on so yea, be warned.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Hope Diyoza/Jordan Jasper Green, Octavia Blake/Levitt
Series: The 100 Post Canon Happy Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954072
Kudos: 4
Collections: The 100 Post-Canon





	How we spend our peace

Deciding they needed a break from all the talking about death, a number of days passed without the past being mentioned much. Clarke had had the idea of decorating pine cones in different ways to represent chess figures and her and Jackson had started giving afternoon classes. In the mornings, Clarke, Raven, Gaia and Jordan spread out in pairs of two to try and find new food sources, Murphy and Emori were fishing, Ash, Octavia and Hope were making dishes in silence, and Indra, Niylah, Levitt and Miller were chopping wood that, once Raven returned to give them instructions, would be turned into houses. 

"Sometimes," Emori started seemingly out of nowhere, her eyes fixed on the new fishing rod she was making, "I wonder what my surname would be." She continued on before John could say anything. "Of course, I wouldn't know even if we grounders had kept using them because my parents left me but still, don't you think it's weird no grounder remembers their family's surname? It's only been, what? Four generations since praimfaya, at least _some_ of us should have passed it on, right?"

John used the short pause on her speech for his advantage. "Do you want it to be 'Murphy'?" he asked,causing Emori to finally look up.

"What?" she asked, a chuckle in her voice and a smile slowly spreading over her face.

"I already proposed to you on Sanctum with the mind drives," John reminded her, "and we've promised to stay together forever multiple times but, you know, normally there'd be some sort of ceremony to make it official..."

"You want us to hold a wedding?" Emori asked, the smile spreading even more.

"Why not?" John asked, moving a bit closer to her and putting his hands on her hips. "We have a sort of priestess here and if I'm being honest, I don't care which belief our ceremony would be based on. I just want us to show each other how important we are. And I want to call you my wife..." he trailed off with a bright grin.

"Husband," Emori tried out the word with a mock-serious expression. "Emori Murphy." She wrinkled her nose a little. "Will need some getting used to but I think I could manage," she finally said, still in a serious tone but once she saw her fiance's face light up, she herself started giggling.

"We're really gonna do this, aren't we?" she asked in between.

"Hell yes we are," John replied and pulled her into a kiss.

A scream echoing from the woods pulled the two out of their moment, causing them and everyone else to jump up and run to where it had come from. A couple of minutes passed before the group found the wood-gathering party, discovering Levitt lying on his back, his face scrunched in pain and Jackson hovering over him.

“Fell from the tree,” Niylah said matter-of-factly, pointing at one of the tall evergreens surrounding them.

“He’s going to be okay, though,” Jackson assured everyone just as Octavia knelt down beside him to examine her boyfriend for herself. “Just probably shouldn’t be carrying wood with us for a few days.”

“What do we do if something like this happens again and next time it’s more serious?” Jordan asked, looking around at everyone. 

“We don’t have any actual medical supply and I didn’t spend enough time with Nyko to be able to properly help with just the things nature gives us.”

“I know a bit about healing,” Indra supplied.

“So do I,” Niylah nodded. “Most of what I know I learned from Abby and Jackson in the bunker, sure, but I was able to help myself enough before as well.”

“What if something serious happens to one of us, though?” Raven asked, “Something just nature can’t help with?”

Jackson stood up and everyone noticed a look he shared with his boyfriend. “There should still be a bit of make-shift medical supply in the bunker.”

Everyone who had lived in the place tensed a little at the mention.

“Then we’ll go in there and get it,” Octavia surprised everyone with her determination.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be you who gets it.”

“No...” Octavia looked back into her friend’s eyes. “But I want it to be. I need to go back in there. I need to face Blodreina to be able to let go of her fully and I can’t do that out here.”

“I’ll go with you,” Niylah offered. “I know where the supplies Jackson mentioned are and I don’t want you to go alone.”

Octavia nodded. “Thank you.”


End file.
